cartoonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hamm
Hamm is one of the main characters of the Toy Story movies. He is a piggy bank. Physical Appearance Write the first section of your page here. Personality Write the second section of your page here. Toy Story Toy Story 1 Poster 1 - Andy's Toys.png Toy Story 1 Poster 10 - Etch.PNG Toy Story 1 Poster 11 - Etch.PNG Toy Story 1 Poster 12 - Andy's Toys.png Toy Story 1 Poster 13 - Infinity and Beyond!.png Hamm was one of the supporting antagonists in Toy Story. He is Andy Davis's piggy bank. He is first seen during Andy's playtime in the beginning of the film, representing the safe that the robber was taking money from. His first speaking appearance was when Mr. Potato Head, after attempting to repair himself due to an incident with Molly, tells tries to depict himself as Picasso, although Hamm doesn't understand what he is talking about, causing Mr. Potato Head to call him an "uncultured swine." Later, during the unplanned staff meeting, Hamm expresses irritation that Woody would ask them if they found a moving buddy. He also expresses irritation when he learns that Ms. Davis moved Andy's birthday to that day instead of the next Wednesday, asking if she lost her marbles. He eventually interrupted the meeting to inform them that the birthday guests are arriving. He later listens in on Sarges' reports about any gifts Andy got, also expressing shock at Andy getting a lunch box, although he and the other toys celebrated when the final present was revealed to be a game of Battleship, also accidentally knocking Mr. Potato Head's pieces over, causing him to call him "hero spudhead." However, after a breaking report where it was revealed that Andy had a surprise birthday present and Rex ended up inadvertently breaking the baby monitor, Hamm ended up blaming Rex for breaking the baby monitor, and also attempted unsuccessfully to fix it by placing the batteries back in (forcing Woody to directly take over the job). He eventually returns to his place, coming out when the coast is clear, eventually meeting Buzz Lightyear. Eventually, when Sid Phillips was heard laughing, Hamm speculated that Sid may have had trouble getting into camp this year for why he was at home, also observing what Sid frequently does with the other toys. After Woody accidentally knocked Buzz out of the window and was exposed as having done so, Hamm expressed distrust of Woody and hinted that they should throw Woody out of the window both because of what they thought Woody did and to not give him a chance at doing the same to them, although he and the other toys weren't able to do this before Andy came back into the room. He and the other toys later tried to search for Buzz with the flashlight, although they were irritated when the entity they thought was Buzz was actually Whiskers the cat. After Hamm learned that Woody also disappeared, he mentioned he had it coming. Later, Hamm and Mr. Potato Head were playing Battleship, and had apparently won Mr. Potato Head's hat from a previous match, and was requesting he get Mr. Potato Head's nose for losing to him again when they discovered Woody was nearby. He then ordered everyone to get over there due to Woody being at Sid's house. However, after Woody was found with Buzz's detached arm, Hamm assumed the worst and left him to his fate. After Woody boarded the Eggman Movers truck, Hamm, after Woody apparently tried to leave RC Car behind, Hamm and the other toys attacked him, with Hamm proceeding to lay a "pig-pile" on Woody (also causing RC and Buzz to literally jump in the air), eventually succeeding in throwing him out of the truck, although he later tried to help them when they discovered he was actually telling the truth. During Christmas, Hamm listened in to the Christmas gift announcements, with Hamm himself congratulating Mr. Potato Head for Molly getting a Mrs. Potato Head. Toy Story 2 Toy Story 2 Poster 4 - Hamm.PNG Toy Story 2 Poster 9 - Toys.PNG Hamm returns in Toy Story 2 with a much larger role. He takes a dislike to Al McWhiggin, the chicken mascot of Al's Toy Barn, especially after learning that he is the same man who kidnapped Woody from a yard sale. Later, he and Mr. Potato Head set up a crime scene to present Woody's kidnapping to the other toys, but Rex inadvertently destroys their presentation. Hamm then takes over the channel-hopping that Rex was trying for, doing it far more rapidly. When Rex asks him how he can even tell what's on, Hamm simply replies, "I can tell," and keeps going. However, he ends up accidentally skipping the Al's Toy Barn commercial and, already flipping too fast to stop and go back, continues channel-surfing until the toys eventually find the commercial again and stop Hamm immediately. After helping the toys find Al's Toy Barn on TV, Hamm, along with Buzz, Potato Head, Rex, and Slinky Dog go on a mission to rescue Woody. It is during this mission when he displays embarrassment to the other toys after his cork falls out, and he requests no one to look until he gets it back in. The following day, he is the first to spot Al's Toy Barn right across the street and informs them via a variant of the old "Why did the chicken cross the road?" joke. During their search in the toy store, Hamm managed to find a convertible and drove it to rendezvous with Mr. Potato Head and Rex (the latter of whom was talking incessantly about the guidebook for the game he had), though Mr. Potato Head forced him off the driver's spot in order to "let a toy with hands" drive. Hamm and the others later spot a group of Barbie dolls having a party and asks them where to find the owner of Al's Toy Barn. He also takes over Mr. Potato Head's spot in the vehicle, partially because Mr. Potato Head was incessantly and repeatedly chanting, "I'm a married spud!" regarding Tour Guide Barbie's presence. When Tour Guide Barbie drives the toys into the Buzz Lightyear aisle, Hamm spots a "Bonus Belt" Buzz, thinking he is Andy's Buzz (but later, the toys are able to rejoin with the "true" Buzz). When the toys break into Al's apartment via the elevator, Hamm loses some of his change due to the angle, also warning the toys below about "lost change." After eventually reaching Al's room, Hamm knocks down the box with Stinky Pete the Prospector inside and exclaims: "You heard of kung fu? Well, get ready for 'pork chop'!" However, Hamm then gets shocked when the actual Buzz belonging to Andy, and after the latter confirmed his identity enthusiastically greeted him. They then were dismayed that Woody would rather stay with the Roundup gang, although they rejoiced when he changed his mind. However, due to Stinky Pete's interference, they couldn't save Woody, forcing them to pursue him and Al, also witnessing the fight between Bonus Belt Buzz and Zurg. After hijacking a Pizza Planet vehicle, Hamm proceeded to give driving directions via the onboard manual, while noting the inconsistency regarding the mileage of the vehicle with some amusement. Hamm and the others then tried to locate the suitcase containing Woody in the conveyor belt area and split up from Buzz to do so, though they only found camera equipment in one of the luggage bags that only looked like Woody's luggage container. Nonetheless, they did use the flashers to aid Woody and Buzz before Stinky Pete could finish off Woody, stunning him long enough for Woody and Buzz to overpower him. After the toys return home, Hamm attempts to beat a Buzz Lightyear: Attack on Zurg video game that was previously played by Rex and asks him for a hand. However, Rex, too overjoyed about his triumph over defeating Emperor Zurg in an elevator, doesn't help, and Hamm loses the game before he can continue with his playthrough and gets upset. He then sees a sobbing Al on TV about how he lost his money, which makes Hamm comment that crime doesn't pay. Toy Story 3 Toy Story 3 Poster 7 - Hamm.PNG Toy Story 3 Poster 12.png Toy Story 3 Poster 13.png Toy Story 3 Poster 14.png Hamm returns in Toy Story 3. He is saddened like the other toys are when a now seventeen-year-old Andy has stopped paying attention to his toys. Later, when Andy starts to clean his room, Hamm is put into a trash bag along with the other toys except Woody, but Andy's mom mistakes the bag as trash and puts it onto the curb. The toys manage to get out of the bag, under Buzz's direction, and climb into a box bound for Sunnyside Daycare. At the daycare, Hamm, Slinky and Barbie shake hands with Stretch and Lotso Hugging Bear assigns the toys to the Caterpillar Room, where the toys are impressed at the sights and sounds of the room. However, as the recess bell rings and the toddlers of the room enter, Hamm is bathed in glue and coated in glitter. That evening, Hamm removes his cork to spill out some rubbish, including Mr. Potato Head's arm, out of his body. Soon, Mrs. Potato Head informs the toys that Woody was telling the truth about Andy wanting to put them into the attic, but they are imprisoned by Lotso, his gang, and a reset Buzz before they have a chance to go home. The next day, Hamm, feeling bored and lonely, plays a harmonica to lighten his spirit, but Buzz bangs on his cell and orders him to be quiet. After another rough playtime with the toddlers, the toys are reunited with Woody and agree to get back home with him as Woody tells them of his plan of busting out of Sunnyside. That night, Hamm and Rex distract Buzz by staging a small fight, forcing Buzz to try to stop the fight, and Jessieand Bullseye slam a plastic storage bin onto Buzz. Hamm and Rex then jump on top of the bin, trapping Buzz, who frantically tries to escape. After Woody, Slinky, and Barbie returns with a Buzz Lightyear instruction manual, Buzz breaks himself free, and Hamm and Rex tackle down Buzz from the side to prevent him from escaping. As the toys pin Buzz down, Hamm reads the steps in the manual on how to reset Buzz, but the toys end up resetting Buzz to a Spanish version of his "Space Ranger" persona. Nevertheless, they escape via the garbage chute, only to be confronted by Lotso again. The confrontation eventually results in Lotso's henchmen turning on their leader upon being convinced of his deception and Lotso being thrown into a dumpster by Big Baby. After Lotso pulls Woody into the dumpster, Hamm and the others jump onto the dumpster, only to fall into a garbage truck that has just arrived. The truck takes them to the Tri-County Landfill, where the toys escape the shredders, but are dumped into a furnace after Lotso leaves them to die in an incinerator. Hamm then takes Slinky's paw and Rex's hand. Just as the toys are about to face their fiery death, they are saved by a giant claw crane that the Aliens are commandeering. After escaping the incinerator, Hamm expresses his desire to get back at Lotso for leaving him and his friends to die, only to be convinced by Woody that Lotso is not worth the trouble. The toys return home, wash themselves off with a garden hose, and climb back to Andy's room. They say goodbye to Woody as they climb into a box destined for attic, but with Woody's intervention, he is finally given to Bonnie Anderson along with the other toys, when Andy stops at her house while en route to college. After Andy leaves, Hamm is seen walking and talking with Mr. Pricklepants as the film closes. In the end credits, he is seen together with Buttercup, presumably his new best friend, as the two are next to each other when Woody reads his friends a message from Sunnyside, when they watch Mr. Pricklepants and an Alien play their rendition of Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet, and when they enjoy watching Buzz and Jessie perform a paso doble. Toy Story 4 Hamm will return in Toy Story 4 so John Ratzenberger can continue his tradition of voicing a character in every Pixar movie. Toy Story Treats Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins Buzz Lightyear Mission Logs Toy Story Toons Toy Story of Terror! Hamm dosen't appear in Toy Story of Terror!, but he is mentioned by Mr. Potato Head. Trivia Gallery Toy Story 1 Poster 1 - Andy's Toys.png Toy Story 1 Poster 10 - Etch.PNG Toy Story 1 Poster 11 - Etch.PNG Toy Story 1 Poster 12 - Andy's Toys.png Toy Story 1 Poster 13 - Infinity and Beyond!.png Toy Story 2 Poster 4 - Hamm.PNG Toy Story 2 Poster 7 - Toys.PNG Toy Story 2 Poster 8 - Toys.PNG Toy Story 2 Poster 9 - Toys.PNG Toy Story 3 Poster 7 - Hamm.PNG Toy Story 3 Poster 11.PNG Toy Story 3 Poster 12.png Toy Story 3 Poster 13.png Toy Story 3 Poster 14.png 42.png Capture faa.png Category:Toy Story Characters Category:Stubs Category:Disney Characters Category:Pixar Characters Category:LEGO characters Category:Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Pixar Villains Category:Characters introduced in 1995 Category:Pigs Category:Toy Story 1 Characters Category:Toy Story 2 Characters Category:Toy Story 3 Characters Category:Toy Story 4 Characters Category:Toy Story Treats Characters Category:Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Characters Category:Toy Story Toons Characters